celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Sigma
Sigma is the main antagonist of the Mega Man X series. Before the events of the first game, he was the commander of the Maverick Hunters. At some point, he was infected with a virus, that turned and mutated into the Sigma Virus. This player became Sigma on January 31, 2010, and he has the original Mega Man as his alt. Background At one point, Sigma was the commander of the Maverick Hunters, and was regarded as having one of the greatest strategic thinking minds on the planet. On one fateful day however, it was all about to change. After hearing a communication about heavy Maverick Hunter loses due to a single Maverick attack, Sigma himself came to the scene to deal with the Maverick, hoping to lose no more hunters in the process. The murder happy Maverick turned out to be Zero, Dr. Wily's last creation. A short fist fight broke out between the two, escalating into a sword fight, Zero using a very sturdy pipe as his sword. Sigma lost the fight, losing his arm in the process. At the verge of dying, the commander saved himself by punching the crystal on Zero's head, shattering it in the processes. This, was when Sigma was infected with the Maverick Virus. The virus merged with faults within Sigma's programing, giving him control of the virus and turning him Maverick. It was then Sigma began to see a true potential in reploids, one that could not be reached if humans survived. He began to plan a revolution, starting to take control of mechaniloids and making them seem like random attacks. He did not reveal his true Maverick self until confronted by X and Zero at a near by missile base. Besting both of them in combat, Sigma launched every missile at the city the Hunters called home, Abel City. It was at this point X gave the Maverick Leader his scars before shutting down. This, was the beginning of the Maverick Wars. After many conflicts which included trying to revive Zero for his own uses, infecting a reploid doctor and causing him to start a rebellion, and convincing the Repliforce to declare war on the Maverick Hunters, Sigma may have come in contact with Dr. Wily, who revealed Zero's true purpose. A plan was unleashed to infect Zero and unleash the true power within. This plan involved crashing a space colony into the Earth, which would cause the Sigma virus to merge with the virus the colony had spreading through it. When the impact occurred, X and Zero dueled within the crashed colony, ending in a stalemate. When Sigma appeared to kill X while he was down, Zero came to his aid and fended the leader off. After the death of Zero in the final duel, Sigma once more died, yet this time it was different. He had overextended himself, causing permanent damage to his viral form, leaving the virus in a very weakened state. It was not until Gate rebuilt Sigma during the Nightmare incident that this damage was seen in full. Sigma, for lack of a better term, was a zombie, and only felt the need to kill X and Zero. This lead to yet another death of the Maverick Leader. Within the years that followed, Sigma slowly recovered to a less zombiefied state, somehow getting another body within the process. However it was clear that he was not the same as he had been decades earlier. The Maverick knew this, and began to think about a future where he was not around to lead the reploids to their true potential. During the production of New Generation Reploids, he managed to slip data for one of his bodies into their advanced copy chips. This way, while they were immune to the Maverick Virus, they were already infected, effectively voiding the anti-virus. This meant the New Generation Reploids could go Maverick at will, without the need for Sigma to intervene. That did not stop him from starting a rebellion one last time. Reviving Vile, he ordered the kidnapping of Lumine. What the Maverick did not know, was that Lumine had plans of his own, and was effectively using this rebellion to fulfill them. After a duel on the moon, Sigma fell for the final time. While the Maverick Virus remained a threat to the world, eventually needing the creation of the Mother Elf to finally destroy it, Sigma himself was not heard from again after the duel on the moon. This was because Sigma's viral form found himself thrown into a new body and sent to a new universe, one where he could obtain his former glory... Involvement Sigma first appeared into the Multiverse somewhat confused, as he had his first body once more, one he had not used in many, many years. While trying to find civilization on the moon, he encountered Groeder, in which he was the last person to see the bionic after a fight. Afterwards, he encountered one of his former followers on the sea. The two spoke and the doctor repaired Sigma in the process. They discussed rumors of one of the old warships Sigma had once used, the Death Rogumer, being somewhere on the Moon. They decided to split up, Sigma fighting in the arena to kill time, while Serges went to Station Square to find the location of the ship from the GUN database. Sigma's first challenge was the assassin Ezio, in which he lost to the Italian after a close fight. He fought two others afterwards, though they seemed to vanish from the multiverse without much of an impact. Serges on the other hand, encountered the person who had stopped the X-Hunters from using Zero as their own weapon, Mega Man X. He also encountered a rather annoying man, who seemed to push X over his limit, as he called for backup and summoned a Ride Armor. After a chase, Serges managed to barely escape, and soon found the information he needed to locate the flying battleship. The two soon reunited outside of a hidden base, which they got inside by following an oddly out of place top hat wearing man. After evading thier defenses, the two fought off quite a few of the men with one mine and two beam saber strikes. After flying the ship into the Flotilla, the two discovered quite a few older model reploids within the back of the ship. These became the start of Sigma's new army. The soon docked with another ship to rest, when Sigma went out on his own for a while. In his traveling, he encountered a duel between Darth Phobos and the combined efforts of Michael Wilson and the Autobots. Without thinking, he jumped to the aid of the sith, only to be abandoned and left to rot in a Flotilla Jail. He was not doomed however, as he figured Serges and his troops would come to get him soon enough. Apparently they were to slow, as Metal Sonic was able to break Sigma out. When far enough away, the two of them split up, Sigma leaving on the Death Rogumer with his troops. Soon after, Sigma participated in a tournament set up by "The Finders." He went in under the fairly obvious disguise of the Professor, which was him wearing a cloak, a pancho, and a fedora. He was taken out in the semi-finals by Lightning. He then lead a minor raid on one of the Flotilla ships in an attempt to get to a database on said ship. He proceeded to invalid a understaffed guard post, ending two guards lives and keeping on barely alive. The living guard could oddly thank Darth Phobos for her survival, as Sigma was drawn away from his mission in some attempt to get revenge. He gave up on this attempt however, and left the sith to deal with the problem herself. After this, Sigma went into hiding for a bit, mostly to collect thoughts on what to do next. Seeing Lightning's skills with magic impressed him, and he figured if humans could have it, machines should be allowed access to it as well. He first sent a soldier down to the mall to pick up some "magical cards." After this, he figured he would need more magical objects than simple cards, thus he had Serges do a bit research and they came across a very handy place to acquire some magical objects. This place however, was not selling them, and it would require an assault, and a distraction. It required multiple steps. The distraction was caused by a few of the soldiers making a commotion at the arena, where they encountered Leonora. The soldiers figured it would be an easy fight, as they out numbered the young mage. She proved them wrong, as they were transformed into molten metal and scrap parts. Only a little bit this had happened, Sigma and Serges lead a force of reploid soldiers in an attack on a illegal warehouse in the lower levels of the tower. After clearing out mercenary troops, the two entered the inner workings alone. Oddly enough, they encountered a freshly awakened Leonora within the inside. She thought quickly and managed to jab Serges with a decay spell, which started working a lot slower on the doctor. oddly enough, Sigma let her go, figuring she would not get far considering she was only in her night outfit. After collecting the magical items, Materia, Sigma contacted Metal Sonic in order to share his plans of magical robots. They began to speak, Sigma interesting Metal Sonic with the thought of robots finally being able to use robots. Bass.EXE believed he was not seen until he showed himself, though Sigma knew of his presence the entire time. The navi brought up seeing stuff about a "Steel Claw," though Sigma waved it off as a dating sight for robots. He was called away from this meeting, as Serges picked up a large reading of a metal needed to produce the prototypes of the magic robots. Going into the mine, it was shown to be in a bad situation, as there were many cave ins recently. The troops slaughtered dwarf miners to silence any witnesses. The troops began mining at the ore, when Leonora, now joined by Larxene, attempted to punish Sigma for his crimes. In the end, Sigma was caught in a cave-in caused by Leonora, but managed to survive and pulled all the troops out with the ore they had gotten. With the resources gathered, it was time to begin the construction of the magic wielding reploids. The amount of hazards that went into the construction, it was ruled out that the hangar of the Death Rogumer was out of the question. The ship returned to where the group had originally found it, to find the corpse of the men they had slayed still there. Setting up, Sigma ordered a group of soldiers to follow him, as they were going to scout around for any other potential entrances. In an odd coincidence, it turned out the hangar the Maverick were using also happened to be part of The Underworld's facility, proven by the appearance of Trish. A duel broke out between the two, and at some point both were sealed off from each other and stuck in their sides of the facility. While the construction happened, Sigma felt the need to start looking for possible testing areas as soon as possible. Taking up an holographic alter ego named Siegfried Enigman, he proceeded to go to Icewind Dale, claiming to be hired by the Shy Guys to take a census... Powers and Capabilities Sigma tends to manipulate others to go Maverick to fight in his place. When Sigma is in combat himself though, his strategy depends on his body at the moment. In his current body, the first one he ever had, he tends to do fancy, and powerful, beam saber moves. He also throws his cape at opponents to distract them. Quotes *''"You say you believe in justice. But that's not true. You've only been lead to think that. Nothing more!" '' - Sigma on human justice. * "Fortunately there are those handy guys called Maverick Hunters, ever ready and able to come to the rescue, and I knew the Earth would be safe and sound. But alas, most of the hunters have also become Mavericks." - Sigma, during the Eurasia incident. * "Bha ha ha ha! Not yet! THE BADDLE HAZ JUSD BEGUNN! DIE! XXX! JUSDIE, X!" - Sigma when he was a zombie. (Not related to The Infected in anyway, seriously). Trivia * Is known for his ":O"s in the Cbox. See also * This Link is on every page! External links * ONLY I HAVE THE BRAINS TO LINK MY STATS Category:Player Characters